Announcing the End of the World
by PaBurke
Summary: The apocalypse had happened. Oz didn't know where, but he saw the results.


Title: Announcing the End of the World

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Challenge #102: give me the microphone

The apocalypse had happened. Oz didn't know where, but he saw the results. Monsters, demons and vampires were running amuck. They were feasting on humans like a never ending Thanksgiving dinner. Oz had to be careful assisting humans, since most considered him a monster.

But he longed for a pack.

So he broke into an abandoned radio tower and fixed it. He boosted the transmitting range. Finally he tapped the top of the mike and said, "Is anyone there?"

He left the signal on and waited.

Surprisingly, he got an answer two hours later. "I'm Garcia. We're coming to you."

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World II

Word Count: 200

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Challenge #102: give me the microphone

They had been having problems with the enclave of humans. Those who had been prepared enough to survive the end of civilization were distrustful of federal employees. In addition to that, Hotch was too alpha for any other alpha to leave alone, and he had the absolute loyalty of Rossi, JJ and Will. The block of adults was found to be intimidating to many. Most in the enclave considered Morgan –with his burnt, useless arm-, Reid –with his book smarts- and Garcia –with her technical smarts- burdens.

So Hotch told the team to search for a new enclave.

Garcia and Reid had rigged the satellite dish to receive and they were ready when the call, "Is anyone there?" came across the line. It took an hour for Garcia to pinpoint the caller's location and less time for the former BAU (and families) to decide to move.

Reid had memorized the maps, so they knew where they were going. Rossi had been hunting and drying meat for the trip. The children knew the rules of this scary, new world. They were as prepared as possible.

So Garcia responded, "I'm Garcia. We're coming to you," and the unit left at first light.

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World III

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Challenge #102: give me the microphone

Oz figured that he was Oz enough to survive any traveling, human group but when he went out scavenging for a meal to smooth the waters, a dozen pre-schoolers were suddenly thrust under his protection and care. (A vampire nest had raided their school and was eating the children one-by-one. Oz distracted the vamps and had led the kids out by another way.)

When the new group showed up at the edges of the radio tower fence, Oz had to keep them away until he tested their mettle. He stood in the evening shadows and used the bullhorn, "IDENTIFY YOURSELVES."

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World IV

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Challenge #102: give me the microphone

The trip from the enclave to the radio tower was one near miss of supernatural creatures followed by another. Jack and Henry were on their best behavior and often got piggy-back rides from whoever wasn't on point or drag. They moved as fast as possible to arrive before dark.

It was nearly sunset when they saw the chain link fence.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES," was called out.

There was stress in the voice that hadn't been there before.

"He gained some vulnerable, new members," Rossi murmured.

That was Hotch's assessment. He called to his son, "Jack, we have to go make friends."

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World V

Word Count: 200

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Challenge #102: give me the microphone

A man and boy separated from the group and approached the fence. Oz approached from the inside. Once they were close enough, he used the bullhorn again. "THERE'S WATER BESIDE YOU. DRINK IT."

The man drank first and waited to check for poisons. Then he gave it to his son (Oz could smell the blood relation from his position). Neither one smelled of supernatural, but they would have found it odd if Oz hadn't tested them.

Oz came close enough to forgo the bullhorn. "Who were you before?"

"We were an FBI unit that tracked serial offenders."

The boy looked proud at his father's old profession. Oz trusted his gut. "Come in. The others can come in after they drink the Holy Water."

The rest of the man's team stepped forward. "I'm Aaron Hotchner," he said. "And this is my son, Jack. Our group includes JJ, Will and Henry." Oz nodded to each of the family: mother, father, son. "Derrik Morgan and Penelope Garcia." The blonde woman kept close to the African American, despite the fact he had a permanently injured arm. "Spencer Reid and David Rossi."

Oz shook their hands. "It's safe inside."

"Who are you?" Garcia asked.

"Oz."

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World VI

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Beta Challenge #2011-02: slimy

Hotch profiled the stranger out of habit. Oz was small and silent. His words were measured and his eyes were sharp. He didn't seem overly interested in the children, but he was pleased to see them. The BAU had identified a slimy member of the old enclave as a pedophile. When Spencer had exposed the man's true proclivities, the enclave had killed the pedophile despite his father's high position in the group's hierarchy. The pedophile's father had caused problems for Spencer.

Yet another reason they left.

Hotch watched Oz watch each person drink the water.

This place would be better.

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World VII

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Beta Challenge #2011-02: slimy

All of Hotchner's team passed the Holy Water test, as expected. Oz led the way through the chain link fence and then turned to watch the team pass this test. It was a little more involved. The ward was specially designed to keep nasties out, but to allow Oz and people that didn't have hurtful intentions in. The ward judged the heart and left the recipient's skin feeling weird.

Hotchner barely shivered as he met the ward; Morgan, Rossi and to a lesser extent JJ and Will did the same. The children started crying.

Garcia squealed. "Oh, I've been slimed."

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World VIII

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Rossi kept his voice deliberately calm. "What was that?"

"Ward," was Oz's simple response.

Spencer, ever in the search for more knowledge, took over the conversation. "Where did you learn that?"

"England." No more information was offered.

"Why'd you put up the ward," Morgan asked.

"Haven't been here long enough for a threshold."

Hotch wondered if the extra words indicated a lie. They most certainly indicated an omission. Oz simply didn't speak enough to tell them everything.

"Can you teach me how to… put up wards, please?" Spencer asked.

"S'pose."

With Oz's economy of words, those lessons would be amusing.

tthdrabbles

Title: Announcing the End of the World IX

Word Count: 200

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Oz led the BAU into the tiny kitchen area, where many skittish kids milled. They stopped and stared at Jack and Henry. They watched Oz for clues. The oldest of the kids -probably six- was standing on a chair next to the stove, stirring a pot of spaghettios. A five year old set out bowls, plates, forks and spoons. There weren't enough place settings for everyone to get the same, but no one would have to share or wait. The younger children were under the table, playing. Spencer stepped too close and little ones went running –or toddling- to Oz for safety.

One didn't need to be a profiler to see the trauma in their eyes.

Oz directed them to the table and started passing out bowls/plates of food.

"Feed the children first," Rossi insisted as he waved away a bowl.

Oz nodded to the children and they sat on the floor directly in front of the cupboards. Oz would fill the bowl and stick in a spoon and hand it to the nearest child. The child would pass it along until the end of the line. Jack and Henry joined the group easily and Hotch thought '_this could work_.'

tthdrabbles


End file.
